It's not the end
by FlonTed
Summary: The group is back! And this time, a new enemy appears! Set after TLA. Might be Felix x Piers. Tell me what you think.


Hmm...slash pairings...the good ones are quite rare...so I decided to try one myself. First slash fic, so please be kind. Oh, and can someone tell me the ending of golden sun 2? I played halfway and well, lost the entire game. 

So…this could be a clichéd Felix x Piers (or warped mudshipping if you call it). There's lots of them on the site. But anyway…it is also easier to mimic them.

Felix sighed as his djinn danced around him, playing with the rest of the djinn his friends had left behind. For no apparent reason, all of them disappeared on him for two whole days. Or maybe there was a reason anyway…Felix suddenly remembered a festival in Madra Jenna mentioned. He growled. Even then, they need not leave him here to baby-sit their djinn! He was getting headaches from their incessant chirpings and squeaks, not to mention their elements were wreaking havoc all over the place. His room especially, looked like it had been burnt, blown and flooded at the same time. Weeds grew steadily from the ground due to his djinn, but he was already used to it. Felix wanted to get out, but to leave the house to the djinn? Nope, never.

As he took a blanket away from the dangerous jaws of Char, Jenna barged through the door, out of breath. "Felix! We are back…"

Jenna is stating the obvious…again. Felix stared at her emotionlessly and folded up the blanket. There seemed to be something wrong. And Felix knew, from experience, that when that nagging feeling comes, they are going to be in big trouble.

Isaac came into the room and gathered his djinn. "Felix, we never got to enjoy the festival," he murmured softly. Garet came in, panting and clutching a bloody arm. The djinn hopped over to him and he gave them a charming smile.

Ivan walked in and sighed. "We barely escaped with our lives intact. Without our djinn and our weapons, we are vulnerable. But who actually suspected…"

Isaac fell into a dead faint onto Felix's weed covered floor. Felix was surprised at the numerous amount of injuries his friends had gotten. Mia rushed into the room to heal the Venus adept. Even the healer, Felix noticed, was overtaxed and tired.

He sat down on his soft bed and turned to Jenna and Ivan, who both seemed to be uninjured, only somewhat shaken by the incident. "Tell me about it."

-

Kraden was very happy to just stay at home and do his scholarly business after the adventure. He had never thought that his life would be so fraught with danger during that time of his life. Perhaps he should retire. A man at his age should be having a family, with a lot of children, tending a quaint little farm and owning some servants. A man at his age should have enough money to go into the life of the retirees. Unfortunately, he has neither of those and is forced to stay in Vale as a very poor scholar.

Luckily, with the magnificent brain he had, he was able to write a few books on the groups escapades, and he managed to survive. When he was invited to go Madras, he accepted the offer, because he will be able to travel without the monsters. They had vanished after the adventure when they lit all the lighthouses.

However, two days into their journey to Madras, some monsters appeared. And they were bigger and fiercer than any other monster Kraden had ever seen in his life. And Kraden thought he had seen everything. Oddly enough, they had dragon-like wings. Kraden thought that all the dragons have already been eliminated. He looked at Sheba, who was slowly applying some medicine onto his wounds. She was unscathed, like Ivan. He wondered why he shielded her just like Garet shielded Jenna and Isaac shielded Ivan. A fatherly thing, perhaps, have come into play during the time. It scared Kraden. After all, Sheba is a stranger who came into their group first as a shadow before becoming somebody very important to them. She was still a person of many mysteries – what's more, she fell from the sky!

Kraden sighed and shook his head. He was going to be unconscious again, if the blackness at the sides of his eyes continue to blur his vision. Kraden mused over Sheba. Why was she able to create miracles? She did not look as different from the rest of the Valians.

He fell into a coma again. Sheba frowned and took the smelling salts. He'll have to wake up if he did not want to become a vegetable for the rest of his life. "Do not stop thinking, Professor Kraden. Don't stop."

She lifted the smelling salts to the Professor's nose.

-

Piers could feel a change in the air. Something is happening and he did not know it. Actually, he knew something is wrong, but had no idea what it is. It is not everyday you see white feathers littering more than half the sea. Hell, it even littered on his ship!

What's more, he could hear a lot of whispers and a lot of flutters at night, even in his sleep. Sometimes he wished he wasn't alone. At least, if he were in a group, they could share the burden.

He loved the sea, which is why after returning to Lemuria, he sought permission from the king to sail around the world. He was met with a lot of objection from the Senator Conservato, however. Piers knew the man disliked change, but this was ridiculous. He just wanted to interact with different people and stay at sea. No one would even guess that he was from Lemuria. He did it once before and he could do it again. The king relented and now Piers was as free as a bird…no wait scratch that, as free as a dolphin and was still a Lemurian.

Piers knew that lighting the lighthouses will make the world suffer side effects, but he knew that that was better than the world going into hibernation altogether. "So this…is our retribution?"

He glanced up from behind the steering wheel of the ship. The moon smiled down at him. Feathers…if Piers was not mistaken, it had reverted back to the old times. He chuckled. Senator Conservato would surely bring this up again. The Wise One was right, in a way. Hibernation was not the solution, but neither was leasing alchemy. He grimaced when he thought of the pictures he saw in the books stocked in the Library of Lemuria.

-

His djinn were snapping angrily at the hindrance the feathers caused. Now they could not play their water games. Piers picked up the feathers and threw them into a sack. He could believe he was doing this. Piers the Garbage Collector! Conservato would laugh his head off.

However, he certainly could not order his djinn to pick them up for him – they were already as irritated as djinn could get. At this rate, they are going to explode like little water balls.

The ship rocked gently in the waves. The Mercury adept was suddenly alert. He called his djinn to be on standby. He had heard fluttering sounds again. His eyes narrowed when he spotted them. Angels!

-

Felix will not tolerate anyone crying, and certainly not Jenna. Isaac wasn't even dead yet! He caught Ivan's narrowing his eyes at Jenna. He is…Jealous? Of who?

Jenna wiped the tears away as Isaac woke up. "Huh? Why is everyone around me?"

There was a knock on the door. Sheba stepped gracefully into the room. "Scholar Kraden is in a coma and I failed to revive him with the smelling salts. I ask for the healer Mia to come along and heal him."

Mia, shocked by the change in Sheba, followed her out. Felix raised an eyebrow. Sheba was never like that before. The one time she is that polite and courteous was when he first teamed up with Saturos to kidnap her. Sheba…must be frightened. Felix sighed. To have one hyperactive sister is one thing, but to have a polite Sheba is another. Sheba liked to tease.

But that was when she was in a good mood. Felix closed his eyes and lay on his bed. He had the nagging feeling again. He watched the crowd gathered around Isaac, who was lying on Jenna's bed and decided to try to sleep even with the amount of noise in the room. For with the nagging feeling, he also felt that he would never sleep properly for the nights to come.

-

Senator Conservato was not laughing…in fact he was not happy at all. He was never happy. "King Hydros, now you see what you have done! You have awakened the angels and the demons and now they are rampaging around the world."

"If they were, we will take them down. Right now, they only happen to appear in random places."

"But King Hydros!"

"No more 'buts'! I am the King! And I order you to find a way that embraces the two things together! No angels, no demons, no hibernation and a lot of peace! I don't ever want to deal with the lighthouses ever again! The previous time is enough to chill me to the chill me to the bone."

King Hydros had had a bad day. And he had enough of the boring debates in the senate. He had enough of making useless decision with does not concern the growth of Lemuria. He had enough of being a puppet. He wished Piers was here to help crack some jokes to lighten the atmosphere. Or else, he would be staring at the emotionless Conservato for the rest of the day, with neither of them moving a muscle. And one day means years to him. One can say that Conservato can stop time for King Hydros while Piers could fast forward time for him.

Conservato could say the same. He would never admit it, but he liked laughing. Even though his face did not show it, his heart was tumbling head over heels with mirth. Only one person in the Royal Palace could do it, and that was that pitiful excuse for a boy, Piers. That person had vetoed him countless times, and he could see the reasons behind the outbursts. But, Conservato was a stubborn man. He could not except that he was wrong, much less corrected by a mere boy!

However, the bickering really cheered him up, and ended the senate meetings earlier than expected. Staring at the King emotionlessly certainly wasn't the way for him to get his way. And the meeting was not going to end any earlier either. The king always listens to the boy's suggestions. If Conservato did not know better, he could have sworn they were in a secret relationship!

The clock is ticking very slowly with the two men staring at one another, neither attempting to move a muscle. Conservato wished that he could leave and the King wished that Conservato could leave. Piers wasn't here to end the meeting early.

-

"So, the angels have awakened from their seals, huh? The demons too? How great. The world will suffer the consequences. I am sure, that when every angel and demon is killed, forgiveness would be forgotten and war would break out."

"But there is a way or two for them to overcome the obstacle, my lord."

"All of them are covered. They would never think about…"

That's it…for now…tell me what you think. What pairing would you like? And who do you want to be evil? R and R please! No hints of Felix x Piers, yet.

4


End file.
